Yoshino's Dedication
by Azurknight
Summary: Sequel to Yoshino's Courage, another romance story Shido and Yoshino.


Yoshino's Dedication

Some years had passed since Shido had told Yoshino that when they were both old enough he would marry her, and in this time she has been seriously training to take care of the house. Shido on the other hand had no idea how serious she took this training because all she did was make his lunch for him when he went to work. But as soon as he gave her a kiss on the forehead and left, Yoshino would immediately put on a white apron and Yoshinon would put on a headband that read wife in training; they would then start training to help Yoshino become the perfect wife. With fire in their eyes they start with cleaning the apartment from top to bottom; at first there were troubles like the first time Yoshino attempted to vacuum for the first time. It was a summer day and Yoshino was going to surprise Shido by vacuuming the apartment while he went out to buy ice cream to have because of the then hot weather. At first things were okay until without meaning to Yoshino accidently dropped Yoshinon and she was sucked into the vacuum. Yoshino freaked out and created a large icicle inside the apartment, but on the plus side she inadvertently made the air cooler inside for the next few hours. When Shido got home that day Yoshino was half expecting him to scold her about freezing the apartment, but she seemed to kind of forgotten who she's living with. Instead he simply patted her on the head gently and asked.

"Hey what happened?"

Yoshino slightly blushes and says.

"I was…trying to vacuum, and then…Yoshinon she…."

Shido looks at Yoshino's bare hand and puts it together.

"Oh now I see, well I'll fix that don't worry"

Shido calmly opens up the vacuums bag, pulls out Yoshinon, pates her off a little to get the dust off, and hands her back to Yoshino.

"There ya go, you okay Yoshinon?"

""cough""cough" I thought I was gonna suffocate in there! Thanks Shido, if you ever get stuck in a bag I'll happily bail you out"

Yoshino was still flustered as Shido and Yoshinon continued to talk. Now after her training Yoshino can vacuum the apartment without any trouble leaving the floor utterly clean and devoid of any spots. After cleaning Yoshino decides to make dinner for Shido to surprise him when got home, but not only was going to cook a special dinner, she was cooking Cantonese since she accidently bought a Chinese cookbook a while back. That day she wanted to try to cook him as well but met with disaster, but not as bad as the vacuuming incident or the cookie incident. Instead she was meaning to buy an Italian cookbook after watching a romantic movie, but she didn't read the label properly and by the time she got home it was too late. She was still determined to make a special dinner for him just as she does now she even went to a small Chinese shop to buy ingredients since it was closer to the apartment, and Yoshinon was backing her up all the way.

"Minor set backs can't stop great victories so press on Yoshino and impress your man!"

Yoshino then had fire in her eyes.

"Yeah I will become the ideal wife!"

So she attempted to make sweet and sour pork for her first try. At first things were okay until she began to misread some the ingredients and even overcooked some of the pieces of meat used, and then when she was getting ready to prepare a couple of egg rolls she cut her fingers a couple of times and even dripped some blood on Yoshinon as she continued, but she also quick to apologize to her bunny companion.

"I'm sorry Yoshinon…I…"

"Don't apologize Yoshino, every drop of blood training is one drop of experience in everything else, so keep on going!"

"You're right again Yoshinon"

After getting fired up again Yoshino continued with the cooking and somehow ended up making pink sweet and sour pork with egg rolls that had drops of blood in them. Yoshino almost felt like crying after seeing how ugly the display was, but Shido who was out buying something for that day happily took a bite of her food despite Yoshino trying to tell him not to.

"Don't eat that Shido it's no good!"

After taking a bite Shido smiled.

"Hey it's pretty good"

Yoshino was happy to hear this and became flustered, but then Yoshinon whispered something into Yoshino's ear because she had realized something.

"Uhh Yoshino you did remember to add soy sauce to the egg rolls right?"

"Of course I did see?"

Yoshino holds up a bottle that has a date of 2009, but it was written in Chinese since she had bought it in a Chinese shop, the same one she got some of the ingredients there thinking it would it would make the food taste better. What the old bottle actually read was syrup of ipecac something Yoshino had no knowledge of, but her food actually did taste good, so the after eating a good dinner Shido was in the bathroom for the next hour throwing up while also making it clear that he really enjoyed her cooking to keep her from crying, but she did anyway. In those days Yoshino needed a foot stool to reach the counter, but now she's grown taller and can easily reach over the counter to chop vegetables and cook food with ease. Just like that day she cooked the same meal, but this time the pork came out a beautiful red color and the egg rolls had real soy sauce this time. The Cantonese that Yoshino made was now one of Shido's favorites to eat for dinner, so much so that Yoshino had to double the portions with how much he enjoyed it, and she blushed every time she saw his smile while eating her food. Despite having problems with cleaning and the misunderstandings with cooking Yoshino did do one thing with relative ease shopping. She occasionally went shopping for Shido once a week to give him even less to do, and she managed to do it without any trouble, and she also could do laundry without any troubles save for another Yoshinon dropping incident which resulted in some frozen clothes for the next two days. Yoshino was becoming more anxious as well since for about eight months now she was old enough to marry but Shido hadn't proposed to her yet.

"What if he doesn't want me anymore?"

Yoshinon gave Yoshino a good little scolding.

"Hey you can't think like that! Besides remember two days ago?"

"How can I forget"

Two days ago at night Yoshino and Shido were watching the two hour series finale of a soap opera the Yoshino enjoyed like their date at the movies years ago. The series ended with the two main characters getting their lives started without the drama, but what Yoshino actually paid attention to was them having a family. Shido wanted to enjoy a little date night with his girlfriend since he was busy most of the time.

"Yoshino did you enjoy that?"

"Oh um yeah"

"Good, you know it kind of felt like our date back when I was still in school"

Yoshino became flustered at the memory of that night with her failing to confess to Shido those times and said it while she was tired. Shido went to bed shortly afterwards and told Yoshino she could go to sleep when she felt like it since at this point they slept in the same bed cuddled together. After Shido went to their room Yoshinon immediately took the chance to privately talk to Yoshino.

"I saw how looked at those two, so what's up?"

Yoshino said her next words with the most confidence she has ever had.

"I want that"

"Want what?"

"To have a family like that to be a wife with a faithful husband….and a mom"

"You want to be a mommy?"

"Yeah in a couple of years"

"Why a couple years?"

"Well I know I'm not ready yet"

"Oh I see gonna take things slow are we?"

"Well of course I want to be Shido's official wife as soon as possible, but being a mom is a lot more work"

"Then its settled, step one become a wife and don't take no for an answer!"

"Yeah!"

Back to the present time Yoshino regains the confidence she had that night and continues to patiently wait for Shido to propose to her so she can finally say that she's his wife. So for the next couple of days Yoshino kept working on improving her house keeping skills waiting for Shido's proposal, but what she didn't know was that Shido had wanted to propose to her for nearly a month now. When asked by his friends at work why he hadn't done so yet he answered.

"Because we've been waiting a while, and I want to make sure she gets the proposal she deserves; I mean for a long time now she's done her best to help me and be helpful"

His friends encourage him to just propose and give her a wedding she'll never forget, and after much convincing he finally agrees to do it tonight. On the way home Shido walks home from his job, and on the way he sees something through a window and smiles. A little while later Yoshino was waiting for Shido to get home and ask him what he'd like for dinner since she had gone grocery shopping and was prepared to make anything he wanted. When he got home he had his hand behind his back, and then he presented Yoshino with a small box and inside was something that made her break out crying tears of joy. Inside the small box was a small white bunny plushie that looked a little like Yoshinon with a red button on one palm and in the other the ring Shido promised her, she pressed the button and a message Shido recorded using his own Yoshinon impression began to play.

"So you're Yoshino; well Yoshino I got a message from this hopeless romantic for you, he wants you to marry him. See how hopeless he is, he can't even say it himself, so give him an answer before he passes out"

Before Shido could say anything Else Yoshino practically tackles him to ground and kisses him on the lips for the first time in years, and Yoshinon gives a mischievous little snicker.

"Hehehehe ooh I can sense the love in the air"

Years later during the winter Yoshino and Shido brought their daughter Miyuki outside so she could play in the snow with her daddy since Yoshino was having a second daughter very soon, but watching her daughter play was just a fun for the time. Miyuki and Yoshinon were planning on pelting Shido with snowballs.

"Okay Miyuki on five we get him, got it?"

"But Yoshinon I don't want to hurt daddy"

"Oh don't worry about that he's used to getting a good thumping"

"Well if you say so"

Before Miyuki could begin her assault on her father she is stopped when her mother makes a noise.

"Mommy what is it?"

Yoshino was just trying to stop her daughter from throwing snowballs at her father who was building a snowman, but did have something to tell her.

"Your baby sister kicked"

Yoshinon shot up on Miyuki's hand.

"I wanna feel I wanna feel!"

Shido also heard and walks over to his wife along holding his daughters hand to feel the baby move, his second daughter who was due any day now.


End file.
